conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Rail transport in Rockall
Rail transport in Rockall uses the country's railways, which exist predominantly along the coasts to connect coastal communities and is operated by the Earldom-owned Rockallic Railways. History The first rail line to be built and used was the District Line, which created a more or less circular railway line in An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine, in 1965. As this proved to be a success, additional lines were constructed, the first of which would be the Bay Line to Féichthbhann Ó Dhéase in An Uinnia in 1967, followed by the Bay and Peninsula Line to Eoilanthir in 1970. In 1971, a committee was created by the Department of Infrastructure to create a nation-wide train network. The committee finished its proposals in 1975, got approval from the House of Commons and the Earl in 1976, and started building in 1977. By 1984, all train lines and stations had been built, and the infrastructure and stations continue to exist to this day. The entire railway network was electrified as of 2001, and as of 2004 there are no more diesel train in use on the Rockallic railway lines. Network Rockall's railway network is mostly centred around the coast, with much of the inland and especially the mountainous areas having no access to railway transport. Due to the mountainous properties of the island, high speed rail links are considered unviable, if not only because of the twisting features of the tracks. The entire railway network is electrified as of 2001, and no diesel trains have been operating on the network as of 2004. The network is maintained by the Department of Infrastructure, which is subject to the Marquessate of State. Stations Rockall has 135 train stations, of which 36 are located in Cóste Ígheainne, 29 in Líchthiach Thiair, 26 in An Móir Leautheinn, 17 in the Rockallic Federal District, 14 in An Thir na tÁirdteachd and 11 in An Uinnia. In addition to that there is one train stations shared between the Federal District and An Uinnia and another one shared by An Móir Leautheinn and Cóste Ígheainne. The majority of train stations only have two platforms, with only six of them having more than two. The largest train stations is Stáition Céintrall nan Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine, often shortened to "SCaBhÉiGh", in An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine. Five of Rockall's seven train lines commence or terminate at this station. Direct connections from An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine to other destinations are however not always as quick as alternative routes that require transfers. Lines Rockall's train network consists of seven lines, of which all but one offer both intercity and local services. The seven train lines are: Red Line (Rockallian: Líne Dhearg) or Circle Line (Líne Ciorchall) - circular train line that serves the Rockallic Federal District, following the District Line. It calls at 14 stations and completes the circle in both directions. It is the only Rockallic train line that does not run intercity lines. Purple Line (Rockallian: Líne Córchrais) or Bay Line (Líne nan Bhá) - An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine hÓ Dhéase to Féichthbhann Ó Dhéase - train line that connects the east coast and southern tip of An Uinnia with the Rockallic Federal District. Local trains call at all 14 stations, whilst intercities call at only five stations. Yellow Line (Rockallian: Líne Méoillin) or Southern Line (Líne hÓ Dhéase) - Stáition Céintrall nan Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine to Meoirr na Lóda - train line that connects the south coast and the majority of the barony of Dhéaselóda and the northern part of An Uinnia with the Rockallic Federal District. Local trains call at all 23 stations, whilst intercities call at eight stations. Orange Line (Rockallian: Líne hÓirst, Fernolian: Line iÓrrain) or Valley Line (Líne na Ghleon, Line na Ghleoin) - Stáition Céintrall nan Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine to Régnich na Nuardh Orsach Channailoch - train line that forms a direct connection between An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine, Mhólanne and Régnich na Nuardh. Local trains call at all 14 stations, whilst intercities only call at three stations. Eastern Blue Line (Rockallian: Líne Góirm nan Oirthear, Fernolian: Line Gláis na iÚrrain) or Eastern Line (Líne hÓ nOirthear, Line iÚrainne) - Stáition Céintrall nan Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine to Nuirdhebh - train line that runs along the east coast of Rockall and around the edges of Loch Mhólanne, also calling at the city that gives it its name. It connects east coast communities with Mhólanne and the Rockallic Federal District. Local trains call at all 39 stations, whilst intercities only call at twelve stations. Western Blue Line (Rockallian: Líne Góirm na Siar, Astrallic: Leaoinne Glóibhuais nen Siúbhaoirr, Fernolian: Line Gláis na Thiair) or Western Line (Líne hÓ Siar, Leaoinne a' Siúbhaoirrdh, Line hÓ Thiair) - Stáition Céintrall nan Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine to Iuachshtéigh Séoinnt i Nuardhtheaobhoinn - train line that runs parallel to Yellow Line but branches off northwards along the west coast after An Bhá Góirm, providing a direct connection to the Rockallic Federal District for An Móir Leautheinn. Local trains call at all 42 stations, whilst intercities only call at 13 stations. Green Line (Astrallic: Leaoinne nUoainneach, Fernolian: Line Guiruidh) or Northern Line (Leaoinne a' Nuardh, Line hÓ Nuardh) - Chuainn na Shléoibhainn to Deubhnith na iÁnna - train line that connects An Móir Leautheinn and Cóste Ígheainne with one another, winding along the north coast of Rockall. Unique in that intercities do not stop at either terminus but terminate several stations prior to them, and for being the only train line to not be connected with An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine at all. Local trains call at all 30 stations, whilst intercities serve as shuttle trains only between Iuachshtéigh Séoinnt i Nuardhtheaobhoinn and Régnich na Nuardh Orsach Channailoch without calling at any other stations. Category:Public transport in Rockall Category:Rail transport in Rockall Category:Seafaring Confederation